


All You Had to Do Was Stay

by Huntress13



Series: Tell Me A Story Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Y/N never liked to stay in one place long then she met Dean.Dean has trust issues and despite everything, he’s been through he let her in.Her itch to leaves Dean broken-hearted when she takes off in the middle of the night.An invitation to his brother’s wedding leads to their lives colliding again.Will it do more harm than good when they are forced to be in the same room again?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Tell Me A Story Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214684





	All You Had to Do Was Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Squares:
> 
> Heartbreak +
> 
> Quote A: 
> 
> 5\. “You walked away. Not me.”
> 
> Inspired by Taylor Swift’s All You Had to Do Was Stay
> 
> Hey, all you had to do was stay
> 
> Had me in the palm of your hand
> 
> Then why’d you have to go and lock me out when I let you in?

Why the hell did I agree to be Jess’ bridesmaid. This isn’t a good idea bringing me colliding right into Dean again.

Jess and I have been friends since college. The only person that’s stayed in my life.

My parents dropped me off at the hospital when I was a toddler and never came back.

I grew up in the foster system bouncing from house to house.

Maybe that’s why I always leave people when things get too real.

I still remember that night I left Dean in the middle of the night while he was sleeping:

**_I can’t stay growing feelings for someone isn’t an option they just._ **

**_He’ll leave me just like all the others._ **

**_I swiftly throw my stuff into a duffle and hightail it out of there._ **

I hesitantly unlock my Four Season hotel room door.

Why the hell is there two beds. A text I get from Jess answers my question:

**_Sorry, Y/N this is the only room left on this floor. I wanted everyone all on the same floor._ **

I hear someone come out of the bathroom.

There’s Dean in only a towel. It’s been 5 years since we last saw each-other 

I take a moment to stare at him in his shirtless form before he pulls me out of my thoughts.

“Y/N what the hell are you doing here this is my room! Dean said.

I can feel the anger radiating off him.

“ I can’t stay here with you I am going to stay at another hotel.” I replied.

“ Despite my issues, I let you in. Leave like you always do Y/N. You have no right to be mad at me by the way. **You walked away. Not me.** ” said as he backed me into a wall.

Dean cages me with his arms not giving me a chance to run.

Dean places an angry kiss against my lips.

What the hell are you doing Dean this isn’t going to solve anything.

Not having sex in months my urges out weight the consequences yet again.

Dean removes one of his arms down for a brief moment to yank my clothes down.

In the end, we end up christening every surface of the hotel room including the bathroom.

Exhaustion consumes us. 

I am awoken by a knock the next day. I rub my eyes and slowly get up.

Dean left me a note.

This changes nothing for Y/N.

Of course, it wouldn’t why would it. I never excepted it to i

I go to open the door.

It’s Jess of course.

“Come, on Y/N you haven’t even showered yet The wedding is in 3 hrs. I’ve already got the little miss ready here.” Jess said.

“Mommy, hurry up I want to help Auntie Jess get ready too. Molly said.

Her bright green emerald eyes looking up at me.

She looks so pretty in the light blue flower girl dress.

When I left Dean I had no idea I was pregnant it was nearly two months before I realized something was off. By then it was too late to go back to him. I made a promise to her to never leave her as my parents did.

“Molly you look so pretty sweetie. Give me 20 mins and I’ll be dressed and showered. I replied.

I hastily shower and get dressed.

I comb my hair and pin it back which’ll have to do.

“You look pretty mommy lets go help Aunt Jess now.“ Molly said

She tugs my hand and leads me to Jess’s room.

Jess is already in her silk a-line gown.

“You look gorgeous Jess. Sam is going to be speechless. Let me help you with your make-up now.” I said.

After Jess’s make-up is done her mom finally comes with her red roses bouquet. Her dad arrives shortly after. I quickly go ahead of them down to the ballroom where the ceremony is being held.

Molly spreads the rose petals down the aisle. My breath hitches my throat when I see Dean.

He sure cleans up nicely. He looks amazing in that tux.

At first, I think he’s looking at me in my blue lace maid of honour dress then it hits me his eyes are glued on Molly.

Shit, I didn’t think about it when Jess asked her to be the flower girl.

Molly was so excited I couldn’t say no. 

I’ve always been careful not to run into Sam or Dean when I brought her over to Jess’s place.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long conversation at the reception.

It’s hard to pay attention to the events in front of me when Dean keeps glaring in my direction every so often during the ceremony .

Before I know it’s over and I get yanked aside by Dean.

“Really Y/N, you ran off with my child how could you? Does she even know about me? Does Jess know she my daughter?Dean asked angrily.

“First of Jess has no clue Molly is yours. She looks so much me she never asked. Second of all, I found out two months after I left and knew there was no turning back. Third of all, She does I told her you’ve been away. Also told her if you could be with us you would be.

You can meet her if you want.” I replied 

Hopefully, this calms him down a bit.

Dean simply nods.

I motion for Molly to come over to me she quickly hops off of Jess’s lap.

The recognition in her eyes when she sees Dean.

She eagerly jumps into his arm he barely catches her in time.

“Daddy, I missed you are finally able to come home?” Molly asked.

“Sweetie that’s all up to you mom if she wants to move in with you guys or visa-versa.” Dean replied.

Molly turns to look at me and gives me the puppy dog eyes. Knowing full well I usually give in when she looks at me like that.

“Molly how about we do it on a trial basis and see how that goes.” I said.

Molly smiles in response.

I pray that this works out for her sake.

**1 year later…**

Things did work out for us and boy did they move fast within a year we got engaged.

Molly is so happy to have her parents together.

Dean comes into the kitchen and carries Molly in one arm. He kisses the top of my head while I am making the lasagna.

Dean taught me that people do stay.

These words echo in my head for how I felt when saw Dean for the first time in 5 years. From his perspective of course:

**_All you had to do was stay_ **

**_All you had to do was stay_ **

**_All you had to do was stay, stay, stay, stay, stay_ **

**_Let me remind you_ **

**_This was what you wanted_ **

**_You ended it_ **

**_You were all I wanted_ **

**_But not like this_ **

**_Not like this_ **


End file.
